


chemical romance

by seethejayfly



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Free Verse, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seethejayfly/pseuds/seethejayfly
Summary: You squint at a sun that is not your own.
Kudos: 2





	chemical romance

When the sun burst, pink and purple   
Over an alien horizon  
You spoke about nitrogen emissions and ionization,  
Aerosols and fractured light,  
But thought about digging up turnips from your mother’s garden  
How they all looked half-bruised,  
Her silk robe, draped over the settee.

You squint at a sun that is not your own,  
That is a bruise,  
Blood vessels bursting, pink and purple.  
You try not to romanticize this place that never owed you beauty  
Or even survival.  
You remind yourself color is only a trick of the light   
And of chemicals.


End file.
